


Wavelength

by Kyungyeolie12, takostation



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, ChanSoo Fic Fest, M/M, takoyakistation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyungyeolie12/pseuds/Kyungyeolie12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/takostation/pseuds/takostation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of two people who falls in love with music, and fall in love through music. Chanyeol's dream is to be a singer, Kyungsoo's dream is to sing with him</p><p> </p><p>"I can't wait to reach my dream with you"- Park Chanyeol</p><p>"I can't wait to sing with you"- Do Kyungsoo</p><p>A wavelength is the distance between two peaks in a wave. And, if you are on the same wavelength with someone else, you are in sync and share the same perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wavelength

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Notes:** The songs that will be mentioned in the fic were not mine and plainly reminds me of Chansoo. To improve the feelings to the fic I’ll put the title of the song every time. Thank you prompter, thank you readers, Thank you admin. Let's love Chansoo more
> 
> This is a chansoo story written for Takoyaki Station (http://takostation.livejournal.com). Please comment on the LiveJournal site for the story, thank you!

  


  


It's a rainy day outside and Kyungsoo’s wearing his oversized sweater to heat himself up even just for a bit. He is looking out of his window and takes in the gloomy weather as he starts humming. He closes his eyes letting himself be drowned to the melody as he sings for the four walls of his room.

**(Marie Digby- Can’t Help Falling In love)**

“Wise men say only fools rush in but I can’t help falling in love with you...”

 

For Kyungsoo, whenever he sings it felt like he was pulled into his own universe. Singing was his safe haven just like his room, his rescue away from the chaos outside the door. That’s also the reason why he never sing in front of people because it also meant losing his private intoxication.

 

“Share my stay, would it be a sin. Oh If I can’t help falling in love with you...”

He doesn’t need to be in love or to be in a relationship to be able to sing beautifully. For him, his voice is enough to make such art he kept behind the identity in the internet and he cares less who listens to it. For the technology kept him in private, no identity that would lead people in this small room, no people would question on how a small person with no surprising features could produce a great voice.

He doesn’t want to remember such nightmare he once had in a family gathering, of how it actually snatched all his confidence he once had.

 

“Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you”

 

“For I can’t help falling in love with you...”

 

He hums a little more and opens his eyes as he clicks the stop button in his laptop. He uploads it in his sound cloud account locking up the comment section not letting people throw anything about him. His door opens just in time the “upload completed” pops out.

“I would love to wake up to that beautiful voice…” Kyungsoo was taken aback by Baekhyun’s confession.

  
“But too bad I can’t go to him to give some kudos and tell him that he’s such an angel sent by heaven as well as his voice” Baekhyun said dreamily with sparkle in his eyes and Kyungsoo’s jaw drops.

   
“I envy you! You go in the same school...” 

“Who?” 

“Sehun! The boy next door to us”

Kyungsoo lets out a breath as he closes his laptop and puts it in his bag. He doesn’t know if he’ll be disappointed because he doesn’t have the looks that suits his voice or be happy because his privacy was kept in still, and Kyungsoo chooses the latter.

“You came home late last night, look at your eyes!” Baekhyun lecturing at him, pointing at his puffy eyes.

“I’m out to my part time job.” 

  
“That late?” He felt Kyungsoo’s tension as Baekhyun lets out a breath and smile at the other.

  
“Just... Take care.”

  
“You know what, go to your room or go ask Sehun to be your boyfriend. You coward.” Kyungsoo said to break the silence as he pushes his best friend out the room.

“Says the one who haven’t said “hi” to his crush.” Baekhyun teased back, hand gestured a quote unquote in the air.

  
“What the fuck.” He kicks Baekhyun out his room as he rests his back to his door and lets out a giggle.

“This boy, really.” He thought.

 

\--

 

Park Chanyeol is inside his room wearing his uniform and everything ready on the side waiting for Jongdae to knock on his door so they could go together. He’s checking his sound cloud account monitoring the comments that says “Great voice!” or “I’m so in love with you!” “Can you be my boyfriend?”

He smiles whenever he sees it, motivated to compose and do his own rendition of songs to be uploaded soon. Chanyeol plays his song while reading comments to another tab for he doesn’t know how to start a great morning other than being loved for doing what he loves.

 

“But I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo. What the hell I’m doing here...”

 

Chanyeol sings along as he reads the comment saying, “I want you to be my creep and my weirdo.” and he laughs so loud, happiness seeping in him.

He uses his acoustic guitar and made up beats for the instrumental of the song. Park Chanyeol’s been trying to improve in all aspect like making up his own instrumentals to satisfy the demand for him online and even in school. He is known for his looks and talent that gets everyone head over heels for him.

 

He’s still scrolling his comment box when his song comes to an end and after a minute a soothing voice comes up to break the silence. Chanyeol stops reading, he's now hypnotized by an angelic voice coming from the other tab.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be...”

Chanyeol’s involuntarily blends his voice up with the one singing. He is in daze letting the song take his attention.

“But I can’t help falling in love with you...” 

That’s when he's brought back into reality. While listening to the song, he thought of how good it will sound with his acoustic guitar instead of the singer’s provided generic instrumental online. But it’s all good; it's his voice who made it sound perfect.

 

Very raw yet very perfect.

 

He goes to the tab before it shifts into another random song trying to figure out who can this person be. Chanyeol wants to leave a comment, complimenting about how beautiful his voice is and how even beautiful it can be along with his guitar but upon clicking, he saw an account named “RyomaEchizen12” with a default picture and a very plain page. He was surprised to see the numbers of songs in his profile but all the comment boxes were locked, every single of it.

Chanyeol grimaces.

He just plays some more songs and it contains the same beautiful voice that never fail to captivates him. It automatically rings up the impromptu instruments in his head as he blends his own voice to the singer.

Chanyeol’s gone out on his own world when he hears a knock, signaling that they would leave already. He immediately close his laptop and puts it inside his bag. The voice was cut but it still lingers in Chanyeol’s head

 

Who are you?

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo’s walking his way to their school when he chooses the route he always walks to even it’ll take him longer. He crosses the street and pets the cat’s head as it leans in to his touch. After few more touches, the smaller runs to the left most part of the station but still enough to let the cat stay to his sight.

5 minutes after comes the tall man walking with his best friend who's around the same height with Kyungsoo. Chanyeol's face is serious as if they're talking about something life changing. The tall man stops and picks something in his back pack, the usual animal food he carries every day for stray cats or even dogs.

The serious face now gone with his goofy expession showing as if a man who doesn’t want to scare a toddler. Kyungsoo smiles as he can feel his cheeks heat up and forces himself to take his eyes off of the other. Minutes after, he can hear Chanyeol’s voice on the same waiting shed as he steals glances with the other back on being serious.

Kyungsoo takes the seat in the bus meters away from the two, but then his gaze can’t be tore away from the tall man as he talks comically that includes his hands that go all directions as if to improve his story well. He seems like a stalker but the petite man claims that he isn’t, he defends that because this will be the first stop and he can secure a sure sit, or he loves it when Chanyeol softens to stray animals on his way to the bus stop or when Chanyeol offers his seat to an old lady riding onto the next stop with a sweet smile even how heavy his own bag or how big his guitar is, maybe he can admit that he would love to witness those aside from having a sure sit.

And Kyungsoo would love to start his morning this way, admiring his favorite human even though he’s clueless of his existence. He would still love to admire him because with him his heart sings.

 

\--

 

They're walking at the hallway with Chanyeol’s voice echoing to the walls that makes Kyungsoo close his eyes involuntarily, as if listening to his favorite melody. He was distracted by a group of girls who compliments Chanyeol and the other returns a lot of bows with thank you to every single one like he wasn’t used to these praises.

“Oh it’s you again” Chanyeol said that takes Kyungsoo’s breath away. He is facing Kyungsoo's direction, he can’t meet his eyes and he can feel his cheeks burning. He pins his gaze to the floor without the confidence of looking up to his sunbae.

A thousand of thoughts are running inside his head, of how long did Chanyeol know about him following around, is he disgusted or disturbed. His head goes blank the moment his sunbaenim moves toward his direction only to see him walking passed his figure.

“You’re greeting me in a very low voice, good thing I got a catch of it...” and Kyungsoo turns his back and sees Chanyeol bowing down to a shy hoobae while shaking her hand.

“Don’t be shy to greet me again hmm?”

Upon hearing that Kyungsoo walks fast while hugging his books. Of course he doesn’t know Kyungsoo, Baekhyun was right he hasn’t even said a simple greeting on Chanyeol, he’s a coward and he’s not used to getting attention.

His heart is beating fast, he closes his eyes and lips broke into a smile as he realizes how warm of a person Chanyeol is. He knows that the tall man is a warm person, from the moment he saw Chanyeol back in grade school, sitting on a bus station well-dressed on a polo shirt with buttons up and singing with his ukulele getting coins to buy foods for the stray animals or money donations for the needy.

His stubby fingers that strums so well, his damped bangs sticking to his forehead due to sweats caused by the humid weather, round eyes with glasses that reminds him of a puppy and rosy chubby cheeks with a cute dimple that appears whenever he’s saying every word in the lyrics.

Kyungsoo sings with him from afar, appreciating the youthful voice that comes along with his ukulele. He adored the confidence of the flabby boy and he knew it will take him somewhere, someday. He fell for him from that day, up to the man who can make everyone go head over heels now.

Kyungsoo wanted to sing with him ever since he had that youthful sound, up until now that he has a low pitch voice that gives him a tingling feeling inside.

Kyungsoo's great in school and extra curriculum. He's even a representative in both quiz bees or cooking shows that gets no much attention, for students counts it as boring.

The 3rd year college boy never had a future picture of himself but he has a dream. His ringing phone breaks his daze and sees his professor's name in the caller ID.

 

“Do Kyungsoo, later at lunch you’ll be in charge at Public Announcement room.”

He's also a student assistant doing duties in school hours to earn extra money. He bumped into someone and as Kyungsoo looks up, he sees a giant who gives him a small smile.

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

Sincerity is shining in his eyes, with his voice lingering in Kyungsoo's ears like his favorite piece of music. His heartbeat went fast as he locks his gaze with the other and whispers to himself

 

“This is my dream.”

He wants to sing with the man who possesses this beautiful smile, his longtime crush Park Chanyeol.

 

\--

 

Park Chanyeol is holding the result in his hands, upon reading the findings he shoves his face in his arms denying the fact that his best friend couldn’t sing with him to the event they’ve been anticipating since the moment they discovered each other’s talent.

“Chanyeol, it’s okay. Go find a new music partner, you still got two months.” Chen said through his straining voice.

“Shut up.” As he hides himself deeper,

“Please, for me.”

“Just shut up and reserve your voice and maybe you can sing again...”

“I can’t----” “Then I wouldn’t” Chanyeol ends it with determination plastered in his eyes.

Since he is a singer too, he knows that something was up to the rough sound of Chen’s voice the past jammings together. Both of them went to the doctor when it worsened resulting to absence of the latter’s voice. Chen underwent an examination that leads to the result of vocal nodes.

It was never a joke and Chen wants to take this lightly for he knows his giant best friend is more devastated than him.

“But this is your dream...” he whispers as he ruffles the hair of the puppy throwing tantrums in the cafeteria table. “And I will never let you turn your back in this one when you’re one step away from it.”

Chanyeol looks up to him still with furrowed eyebrows looking like a kicked puppy.

“No voice can complement with mine as much as yours...”

Chen just gives him a smile and let the intense atmosphere subside, he takes Chanyeol’s laptop from his bag. Silence took over the two of them as if Chanyeol’s voice was stolen by a hole of sadness to their situation right now. He blames himself at some point and he knows he owes the other an apology.

“I’m sorry.”

Chen was startled by Chanyeol’s deep voice and he accidentally clicks the play button of a sound cloud account that welcomes him upon opening the giant’s laptop.

“Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be.”

Chanyeol’s madness melts away as the voice continues singing. He closes his eyes hearing the automatic instruments inside his head that buzzes, complimenting perfectly to the velvety voice from that account with his hum.

“Wow.” that’s all Chen could say,

 “God of music brought you an angel..” and Chanyeol’s brows crease back.

“Where the hell do I find a Ryoma Echizen 12 in a world with 7 billion population...” Chanyeol stated it as a matter of fact.

When a voice hums from the speakers used for public announcement gets their attention, as his body automatically relaxes like the voice is consuming his soul.

“Wise men say only fools rush in, but i can’t help falling in love with you.”

Chanyeol felt how his body tensed, the song, the voice, and the passion. Everything is familiar as he follows Chen’s gaze,

“I can see the light from the god of music pointing you there...” and Chanyeol’s jaw drops as he can’t tear his eyes away from the aesthetic being, inside the room humming with a small smile playing in his lips.

The former seems to feel the presence of two pair of eyes almost bulging out as he stops humming and sees his elbow pressing the “speak” button. He returns his gaze to the two people outside and his eyes drop to the giant who never breaks the stare. He can feel the heat crawling like a zing from his ears to his cheeks. Kyungsoo gets his back pack and goes off the room, bowing to the two as he walks away. He’s grateful there’s not much student around the area because he can’t afford to disrupt his solitude.

But Chanyeol’s gaze dwells inside his head. The eyes he adores the most had a grasped of his existence.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo is happy that the little accident was never a talk to the campus the whole day because he can’t bear the attention. He can’t seem to get rid of Chanyeol’s stare inside his head, what more with many. He refrains himself to sing or hum even when he’s alone.

Another day is about to start and he tries to shake the incident off, telling himself that Chanyeol will never recall him. Today he goes to the normal route going to the bus station, he as usual pets the cat’s head and walks to the waiting shed. Kyungsoo’s peeking every minute feeling the absence of the taller man. He is looking at the empty road when he remembers how Chanyeol stared at him yesterday, as he gasps and looks in front again.

 

“He won’t remember you Kyungsoo ya..”

 

He spent the last nineteen years of his life from high school to college without anyone knowing his identity. His account was so limited and he doubts that he would come across with people who listen to it. His mind was interrupted when he heard the bus door opens. Kyungsoo looks around the shed and sees no trace of the other. He heaves a sigh and goes in to the bus, sitting on his usual sit as his phone rings from his pocket.

“Have a nice day Kyungsooya.” Baekhyun texted, making him smile and he gives back a greeting. His best friend’s text can be something he can take positive to start his day even as he looks up to the taller man’s seat with different occupants today.

The next stop comes as the same old lady goes up and stands in line with Chanyeol’s usual seat. The occupants who Kyungsoo assumes studies in the same school, ignores the old lady and focuses into each other’s conversation far from how Chanyeol was. Kyungsoo can see the struggle to the woman so he comes up to her and guides her to his seat. The old woman thanks him with a bright smile and Kyungsoo takes that again as one way of starting his good day. He reaches his school in no time and walks without the presence of the deep voice that makes it feel empty as he taps himself and says

“Aish, stop being a creeper.”

He stomps his feet that results for him to stumble into his own shoe lace and fall down. He immediately gathers his things up when he hears the voice he’s been looking for the whole day.

 

“Hi.”

 

The taller says with an awkward smile and Kyungsoo doesn’t want to assume it's for him. He turns his back and sees girls looking at the other and so he takes this time to stands up and walk away.

“Hey.”

Kyungsoo still walks his way and hugs his books tighter. “It’s not you Do Kyungsoo, save yourself from embarrassment.” he whispers to himself.

“Ryoma Echizen 12!” That’s when he stopped walking as he felt his body hitched and his heart about to burst. When he came back to his senses he decided to run away but the taller’s voice is booming in the hallway, “Ryoma—“ he cuts him and tugs the other whispering hush.

“Please don’t say it out loud.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want attention.” Chanyeol wants to ask why because who wouldn’t want recognition and popularity but he keeps it in when he sees how the other fidgets in his fingers.

“I’m sorry.” and Kyungsoo’s still looking down.

“I’ve been following you around since a while ago but you seem too consumed by your own world.” Kyungsoo looks up to him, too taken aback by the admission that explains why he didn’t see Chanyeol on his usual place, the absence was answered.

The silence taking over the room, no one dares to move and the other didn’t break the stare. Kyungsoo never had such close proximity with anyone other than with Baekhyun and he can feel himself shiver plus the fact that the man pinning him through eyes is his long time crush.

“You’re beautiful.”

That breaks the silence, Kyungsoo was taken aback and he doesn’t know how to respond,

“My voice?”

“No, you.” Kyungsoo felt a thump inside as if the world sucks in his ability to talk.

“Your voice is exceptional but you...” Chanyeol points at him “You’re beautiful...”

It’s the first time Kyungsoo receives a compliment, understandable to the voice that he never let anyone hear but with his looks that he can’t hide, he rarely get one.

“You don’t know me Park Chanyeol-ssi.” and the reality punches him with that,

“Oh you know me?”

“Everyone does, sunbae.” Chanyeol pouts but smiles nonetheless

“May I know you?”

Of course he doesn’t know me, no one does. The bitterness seeps in as he spits his name,

“Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo” The smaller looks at the smile with sweetness that consumes him and he unconsciously let out a smile but soon gone when he hears the next statement.

 

“Will you be my music partner?”

Kyungsoo looks at the latter with disbelief plastered in his face.

“Why me sunbaenim?”

He knows he’s an idiot for saying this when he’s one answer away from his dream.

“Why not you?” Chanyeol retorts.

 

As he weighs in the pros and cons of having a duet with him but silence is all Kyungsoo can answer.

“Chen has a vocal node and you’re my last option. If you say no it’s okay I’ll –“

“I’ll go...” Chanyeol beams at him letting out a squeal that takes Kyungsoo aback.

“Kyungsoo I’ll see you on Friday.” and he goes out of the room for he’s running late to his class as Kyungsoo closes his eyes, and his head is still considering the fact that he is just dreaming.

He slaps himself asking for signs that this is all part of his dream.

The door opens again

“Oh, Kyungsoo ya can I get your number?”

The giant smiles at him and the hollow part showing up.

 

 

That’s when he knew “I’m not dreaming...”

 

\--

 

The next day, Kyungsoo still feels surreal about the whole incident and he couldn’t gather how he feels about this, as he walks his way to the bus station spacing out. The smaller walks until he reaches the shed and gasps upon being welcomed by a goofy smile.

Everything went slow-mo as if he's in movies and Kyungsoo felt like losing his mind so he pretends not to see the alluring stare.

Chanyeol is about to approach him and he's thanking the heaven for making the bus come in time. Kyungsoo runs to his usual sit and he can see the other’s pout when all the seats next to him were already occupied. Kyungsoo can feel the thump inside his chest ringing in his ear and he continues to ignore the other.

He couldn’t understand himself for not grabbing the attention when this is what he’s been wanting for a long time. Kyungsoo worries that his sunbaenim might take this as a rejection.

Kyungsoo fishes his phone out of his pocket; a message pops up with Baekhyun wishing him a great day and sends a selfie acting cute that makes Kyungsoo giggle while shaking his head. He locks his phone and holds it, still pinning his stare at the gadget. He can feel the tall figure’s presence by his side.

“Do Kyungsoo.” he can hear someone whisper but still a bit too loud for the smaller and he tries not to spare a glance. 

After a minute, Chanyeol’s phone beeps.

“Please don’t talk to me until Friday.”

A message coming from the number registered under Do Kyungsoo’s name. Chanyeol wants to ask why but he just let out a sigh as Kyungsoo hears footsteps walking away and he sensed his phone beeps.

 

“Okay, can you smile for me?”

“What?” Kyungsoo replies as he can feel the other still eyeing him.

 

“Too bad only your phone gets a stunning smile from you...”

Kyungsoo snorts as he smiles to his phone and slowly looks up this time. Kyungsoo’s gives the other a small grin fearing that it may look awkward if he smiles too wide. Chanyeol nods at him with a smile showing his dimple that melts Kyungsoo’s inside as he turns his back and starts talking to Chen now with a brighter aura.

 

-

 

After that encounter, days passed quickly and up until today there’s no sign of Chanyeol. It’s already Friday, the expiration date of his wish with him.  Kyungsoo looks around the bus, trying to see Chanyeol’s presence only to feel the absence even more. He heaves a sigh thinking Chanyeol just chose to quit the event rather than to deal with a difficult person like him. Kyungsoo’s drowning himself with negative thoughts and a deep frown.

Kyungsoo’s stomping his feet, he’s losing his composure inside for all the regrets screaming inside his head.

“I just asked for two days…” Kyungsoo whispers, his voice almost drowned by the sea of conversations in the hallway. He wants to hit himself and throw tantrums in the middle of the facility but attention was his enemy so he just marches out, about to walk past a group of people when his phone beeps and he takes it from his pocket.

“I gave you till Friday, now can you give me a smile?” Kyungsoo’s heart jumps as he looks up immediately after reading it.

“Boo.”

Chanyeol lightly surprises the other but Kyungsoo still jolts, too shocked as compared from what the tall man expects. He gasps and sees a tall figure towering in front of him as he looks at him with his full round eyes.

“I’m sorry.” he said in between his laughter, fighting the urge to squish the other’s cheek. His laugh is so infectious and Kyungsoo finds himself with a growing smile too, stretching his lips with his heart relieved and his soul complete as if he finds it with other's presence.

Chanyeol offers his hand “Your first subject professor Mr. Lee isn’t around.”

Kyungsoo raises his brow as if questioning the other’s information. As he puts up his phone with a text message saying that Mr. Lee isn’t really around.

“Would you mind spending your free time with me?” Chanyeol asks, stopping in between words as if selecting the right words to make the other comfortable.

Kyungsoo nods, Chanyeol looks at his lips and the other gets it immediately as he gives him a genuine smile. They walk in each other side and he can feel the number of eyes staring at their hands holding each other that gives him the sensation of burning holes right into his skin. Kyungsoo pins his eyes on the floor as he feels Chanyeol’s squeeze to his hand but Kyungsoo still tries to hide the other’s hold to avoid the gazes adding up.

The smaller felt his breathing steady again when they reached the park. The number of people seem to not bother him anymore as the other tugs him on a bench and makes him sit.

“I’m Park Chanyeol, from the College of Music.” Silence takes over as Kyungsoo just look at him.

“..Your turn.”

“I’m…” he inhales one more time “I’m Do Kyungsoo, I’m your hoobae...” The other nods, smile still plastered on his face.

“Chanyeol sounds better than sunbaenim, let me hear that from now on...” Kyungsoo smiles as Chanyeol sits beside him and starts telling more about himself while putting his guitar out of the bag.

 

“I love composing and arranging renditions. It’s as if music’s my oxygen and without it, I feel like suffocating.” He can see the other’s tensed posture.

“How about you? What’s music for you?”

“For me?” Chanyeol nods.

“Music for me is an adventure...” and Kyungsoo felt a soothing squeeze to his hand, he looks up to the other who gives him an assuring smile as if telling he wants to know more. He felt how his body relaxes to the gentle touch.

“I wanted to explore it but then I’m not confident doing it alone, that’s why I took up a degree...”

“Then let’s explore it.” as he felt the absence of the touch and hears a strum of guitar.

 

“Do you know this song?”

Chanyeol continues to strum the familiar chords to Kyungsoo’s ears. Chanyeol starts humming with his guitar giving Kyungsoo a smile telling him to take his time. Kyungsoo closes his eyes as he starts to sing.  
 

**(Catching Feelings- Do Kyungsoo)**

 

“Could it be a possibility, I’m trying to say what’s up? Because I’m made for you and you for me, baby now it’s time for us. Try to give it all together” 

Kyungsoo’s voice cracked but he goes on nonetheless,

"But enough is enough. I said we’re too young for love but I’m catching feelings…” Chanyeol didn’t stop strumming and he’s looping the same chords as if waiting for Kyungsoo to repeat the chorus.

“Can we do it one more time?”

Chanyeol heard the voice cracked but he takes it as Kyungsoo’s fidget.

Kyungsoo nods and closes his eyes again as he catches the right chord to start.

“Could it be a possibility...” and his voice cracks up again.

He opens his eyes and catches a disturbed look by a by-passer. Kyungsoo can feel his heart sinks to the expression he saw. He buries his face into his hand, too discourage to even continue.

Kyungsoo shakes his head to tell the other he’s refusing to do this. He felt a soothing squeeze to his side that makes him open his eyes again.

“Look at me while singing...” Kyungsoo’s worried face turns into confusion.

“And you will know that there’s someone beside you who would love to listen to your voice.”

 

“Talk to me through your lyrics, let me know how beautiful your piece is. Don’t just sing for me, make me fall in love.” 

 

Chanyeol gives him the sweetest smile,

 

“I got you okay?”

 

Kyungsoo nods and Chanyeol takes that as a signal to strum his guitar again. He waits for the velvety voice to ring his senses again as he meets the other’s eyes giving him an encouraging smile. The man in front of him who’s very reluctant to his own capability is by far owns his favorite voice and Chanyeol don’t mind listening to him every day.

-

 

The two’s been practicing with each other for two weeks now, accompanying one another whether on the way to classes or while eating lunch or dinner. They grew closer as if they’ve been each other’s long lost company but also they’re like two different worlds whenever music’s not around.

The other’s very loud, telling stories till late at night while Kyungsoo can stare at him and listen to his every story without uttering a word. Chanyeol can go shop around confused on what to buy while the other had a list of the items he only need. Chanyeol can be impulsive while Kyungsoo takes his time but with music their bond is out of this world. They're both humming as they walk their way to the bus stop and feeding the stray cats or dogs on the way is a must. Chanyeol lets Kyungsoo listen to the demo he comes up every night asking for his notes and suggestions.

Chanyeol makes the necessary arrangement for Kyungsoo’s activities after school. Letting the smaller still attend his part-time job, as Kyungsoo calls it. The taller sometimes insists on walking him to his work but the other refuses and so Chanyeol lets him, too scared of suffocating the other with his presence.

Chen also shares the same level of endearment to the small boy listening to the two practicing, suggesting necessary arrangements to improve each other.

Chen inches closer to the smaller who’s busy humming the lyrics

“He really wants this.” Chen whispers still struggling to talk, Kyungsoo’s lost.

The other looks up to the giant as he seems busy finding chords looking too serious than usual. That’s when Kyungsoo knew what Chen actually meant.

“Chanyeol’s love for music is over flowing, he wants to live forever with it.” Chen chuckles and Kyungsoo gives him a smile.

He observes Kyungsoo as he smiles and spares a glance to the other that makes Chen’s heart flutter.

“Too sad I can’t sing for him”

Kyungsoo lost his smile but Chen comes up patting his shoulder

 

“Will you help him reach his dreams?”

Kyungsoo nods and he’s more motivated to do this for the other. Chanyeol will do well in music, the industry needs him. His day dreaming for the other was ended when he heard Chen's voice again.

“And I can see you’re making him happy.”

“What?”

Chen stares at his best friend who’s at daze, when the Kyungsoo follows his gaze Chanyeol shudders and looks back to his lyrics. His best friend could only laugh and shake his head from how gullible the other is.

-

 

The following days went off quickly and they’re walking to the studio about to run one more practice before tomorrow’s audition to their coach. Chanyeol’s in the middle of talking about the pet he once lost and Kyungsoo listens carefully, nodding and asking questions occasionally that the other answers willingly. They reached the practice room and Chanyeol prepares his guitar.

“Can I ask you something?” Kyungsoo stutters.

Chanyeol hums at him giving him an assuring smile.

 

“Why do we practice different songs? We can focus on one song so we can work hard on it…” The smaller stated, picking the words carefully.

 

Kyungsoo wants everything in his life in order, everything according to the notes he got to his planner but that notebook’s now forgotten in his table for the span of 2 weeks since he knew Chanyeol.

 

“I like surprising my coach, he knew me that way too.” The man with puppy eyes shrugs.

“He knows I sing according to my mood, or how I feel. I know that’s different and that’s why he’s always anticipating for us… for me.” Chanyeol states looking at the other.

Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide with his heart beating fast, feeling the pressure rushing through his veins and Chanyeol can see it.

Chanyeol holds his hand as he whispers, “Do you want us to focus to a song?” Kyungsoo shakes his head, knowing Chanyeol got an upper hand to music and to wherever he’s comfortable in would oblige Kyungsoo to settle himself too.

He smiles to the smaller with anxiousness still plastered to the other’s face.

 

“I got you okay? Just enjoy the ride”

Assuring the other with few more squeezes to his hand, Kyungsoo face lightens up bringing Chanyeol to the edge. They started singing and jamming enjoying the ride of music just like how Chanyeol said. It’s more fun, more loosened up, more satisfying in the end. It’s like singing the same lyrics and doing your own song, Kyungsoo’s more confident playing with notes following Chanyeol’s chords.

Chanyeol ends it with a powerful strum smiling to his partner.

“I can’t wait to impress my coach tomorrow.” and Kyungsoo’s heart goes wild.

-

They’re standing in front of the room where two well-known music professors sitting, chatting with each other, which seems like they’re waiting for them. Chanyeol breathes in before he held the door knob earning the attention of the two.

“Oh Park Chanyeol, come on let’s do this fast.”

They both settle in with Chanyeol caging the guitar to his embrace. Once seated, Chanyeol starts to strum and the familiar chords come to Kyungsoo senses, hearing the piece they once sang in practice.

 

**(Airplanes- Chlara Magtultol)**

 

“Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars, I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now”  
“Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars, I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now”

 

Kyungsoo pins his eyes to his passionate guitarist that he didn’t see how captivated the two professors are to his smooth voice.

 

"Yeah, yeah I could use a dream or a genie or a wish, to go back to a place much simpler than this, cause after all the partying and smashing and crashing, And all the glitz and glam and the fashion, and all the pandemonium and all the madness.”

 

Chanyeol nods at him signaling him to continue singing the song,

  
“There comes a time when you fade to the blackness and when you're staring at the phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back but that's just how the story unfolds you get another hand soon after you fold and when your plans unravel in the sand what would you wish for, if you had one chance?  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late I'm on my way so don't close that gate. If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight and I'll be right back at it by the end of the night...”

Kyungsoo looks at the other who’s giving him the rhythm he’s comfortable with. Chanyeol gives this piece their own rendition with the slow rap following the chords. The guitarist looks up to the judges and Kyungsoo knows Chanyeol will be singing his part.

 

“My heart’s a stereo it beats for you so listen close hear my thought in every words wooh...” 

Chanyeol meets his partner’s eyes and smiles. Kyungsoo’s surprised at the sudden mash up Chanyeol does. Same chords and same sound but mashes with another music is so out of the box for him.

“Make me your radio, turn me up when you feel low this melody was meant for you to sing along to my stereo…”

“Airplanes...hmm yeahh” 

Chanyeol nods at him as Kyungsoo focuses to the sound and they blend together.

“Can we pretend that airplanes in night sky like shooting star, I could really use a wish right now wish right now…”

“Can we pretend that airplnes in night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish... a wish right now” 

They end it with a hum as Kyungsoo closes his eyes.

Silence embraces the room and Kyungsoo can feel himself shiver, preparing the sorry speech for the other when slow claps over power the silence. The smaller opens his eyes and sees Chanyeol smirking with his brows going up and down that makes Kyungsoo chuckle.

They bow down to the two professors with Mr. Kim saying the last words,

“We filmed your audition piece and as your coach I want to be bias and get you in but we have a board of teachers in music that needs to decide if we can line you up.”

Chanyeol nods, understanding what his coach meant.

“I know you and Jongdae already made it in the line-up but we have to check Kyungsoo.” The said student shivers knowing it depends on him.

“But I’m confident. You’re dismissed, I’ll text you Park Chanyeol..” They bow once again and as soon as they went out, Chanyeol holds Kyungsoo’s hand giving it soothing circles while he walks him to his class.

“I’ll pick you up after your class.” And squeezes Kyungsoo’s soft hand as he holds his chin.

 

“Smile.”

Kyungsoo gives in as his lips turning into a heart shape making Chanyeol smile too.

 

 

Kyungsoo's last subject comes to an end, he’s standing outside his room waiting for the only company he ever had in college. Kyungsoo’s spacing out and everything still feels surreal of how the person he admires from afar is now his closest colleague.

How he once dreamt of singing for his guitar with the Chanyeol’s deep voice blending with him. He doesn’t dreamt of being a trainee or being a well-known idol like everyone else does, he lives for a shallow dream as other’s could see.

All of the thing he's doing now were once a part of his daydream but the consequences bit by bit punching him, That he have to stand in front of people, he have to sing for people and he have to face people.

That is his greatest fear and by just thinking about it, he can feel his heart beat accelerate with the heat zinging his cheeks and ears but he felt a squeeze that breaks his daze.

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo wants to say he wants to quit and let his fear win but when the taller smiles at him while soothing his hand

“I am.” is all he can answer, he stands straight and gives the squeeze back.

 

Kyungsoo’s mood is back at it with his bright smile radiating the other who talks about his subjects a while ago. He will never get tired of listening to the other’s non-stop sharing or even ranting, his deep voice ringing Kyungsoo’s inside making him feel good. They’re just together recently but it felt like they’ve known each other since forever.

They happily talk to the other, cracks to each other’s joke and even the skin ship’s not foreign. Kyungsoo can recognize their house blocks away from them. Few more steps and they’re in front of Kyungsoo’s apartment.

“You did great out there...” Chanyeol smiles at him.

“It’s all you Chanyeol”

Kyungsoo said as he pins down his stare to their shoes.

 

“Hey, I wouldn’t made it—“ the ring from his phone cuts his little speech.

Chanyeol answers it and Kyungsoo looks up to him, he knows well who’s on the other line. Chanyeol looks at him with his round eyes and unreadable expression, the smaller can feel his heart thumping. The taller puts his phone down and scoops the other’s face for a kiss; he inhales the other's smell making the kiss deeper.

Kyungsoo’s stunned, too shock to process what’s happening. He wants to return the kiss but he doesn’t know how. Chanyeol pulls away with his round saucer eyes.

 

“Shit, are you straight?” Chanyeol shivers that made the other relax and gain his confidence back as he plays along.

“That’s the thing I don’t tell boys” Kyungsoo inches his way closer to Chanyeol’s ear as he whispers.

“..The question is, are you man enough to know?” Chanyeol smirks at Kyungsoo’s game.

 

“Soju for celebration?” Kyungsoo smiles and tugs the other to the nearest stall.

They ordered bottles of soju and tteokboki, as they start their mini celebration.

 

“Did I get that kiss right? Are we accepted?” Chanyeol nods with a smile as he eyes carefully the smaller who pours his drink to a shot glass.

Kyungsoo looks up to him and gives the other a smirk, “Looks like someone’s curious.”

 

“Let’s play a game named Never have I ever” Chanyeol just looks at him curiosity plastered in his face.

 

“We will say something risky or exciting that we’ve done or feel and if the other does the same he’ll take the shot...”

“Game.”

“5 bottles and we’re done for tonight, make a move man.” As Kyungsoo pushes one glass shot to Chanyeol's direction.

“Never have I ever, kissed a man” Kyungsoo snorts to the statement as he drinks his shot, looking at the Chanyeol’s lips feeling the lingering sensation on his own.

“My turn, Never have I ever..” as he looks at the tall figure with a smile while thinking

“Dumped people” as he drinks his own shot with the other.

“Kyungsoo is that exciting at all? You dump every single person around you.” and the other chuckles.

“Never have I ever..” it’s the taller’s turn again as he observes the other,

“Let’s step up this game, never have I ever had sex with anyone.” and Chanyeol takes the bitter taste as he sees the other still playing with his shot glass.Chanyeol’s impressed on where this boy’s getting his confidence when he’s innocent like that. Shots after shots were drank with their phrases getting provocative each drink. 

They’re down to two shots with Chanyeol being a bit hazy and Kyungsoo seems like someone who can handle drunkenness well.

“Never have I ever...” Kyungsoo eyes the man in front of him.

“Make it worth the last shot Kyungsoo...” and the smaller smiles,

“Never have I ever fallen for the other...” Chanyeol laughs about to drink his last shot when the phrase hits him like a thunder. He stares at the other as he drinks his shot with his eyes closed, admiring the beauty seem kept for a long time.

“You like me?”

“You don’t?” as he eyes the shot still in Chanyeol’s hand feeling a little clench in his heart but soon gone when the other drinks it.

“I like you since god knows when as per Baekhyun, but I like you back then because of your confidence which I never had, when you’re singing with your ukulele strummed by your stubby fingers and chubby rosy cheeks with a deep dimple that makes it more attractive. Then I liked you because your voice began to be my comfort and I knew it will bring you somewhere else.”

Kyungsoo confessed with enough confidence due to alcohol running in his system.

“..And you did, I admired you from afar. Then I liked you even more because you cared for the people around you. I’ve always liked you, it was always you.” He whispered giving out a non-humorous chuckle.

“And I’m scared to admit that I think it will always be you and that I will be stuck here, but you cared for me and you’re the first...”

Kyungsoo smiles and Chanyeol’s heart swells by his words

Chanyeol holds the other’s hand; he can feel Kyungsoo tugging their hands as if hiding it to the people while glancing around the stall from time to time. Chanyeol wonders why Kyungsoo hates it when people recognized him or the popularity, or even the lightest attention and so he asks,

“Why do you hate attention so much?”

Kyungsoo looks up to him and Chanyeol felt how the other froze to the sudden question.

“I mean, why do you keep such beautiful voice?”

“I don’t hate it...it’s my fear.”

Chanyeol looks down, surprise illuminates to his face.

“You’re the first to tell me that I got a beautiful voice.”

“..Because you don’t let them.”

“Do I have to?” Chanyeol just stares at him and so he continues.

“I once tried and all I heard was how could that little boy let out such voice. His voice can bring him to wonders...” he smiles staring at nothing as tears starts to gather in his eyes.

“...his voice, but not his face. I mean who would anticipate at him, with such a below average face? And so I stopped singing in front of people. I hate it because every time I do, the disgust in their faces creep in me.”

He chuckles with the sound of sadness overpowering it. Chanyeol drags his seat next to Kyungsoo and cages him to his hug.

“What can I do to make you feel better?”

“Bring me the boy with a ukulele who loves the world...” Chanyeol laughs as he tightens his hold,

“I will.”

 

-

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's walking their way in the hallway as the taller slides his hand to the small slender hand who's trembling due to the cold weather outside. The latter allows him, acknowledging the touch by brushing his thumb to the taller’s grip.

 

“I brought my ukulele with me just as you wish...”

 

Kyungsoo’s face brightens up as he shifts his sight to the man in his side with a goofy smile,

“Yay! Let’s go to your studio and sing there.” he clutches Chanyeol’s hand tighter.

“Why there?” Chanyeol shoots him.

“What, why there?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows feeling lost to his own question.

“Why not here?” Chanyeol asks as he gets his ukulele to his bag pack.

“No way.” the other responded quickly and looks around seeing a lot of students as he tries to escape to Chanyeol’s grip.

 

“Kyungsoo, look at me...”

“I got you okay?” he can feel the other shivering and Chanyeol knows it’s not because of the weather.

He lets go of the soft hand as he started strumming his ukulele. 

 

**(Better Together- Us The Duo)**

“There’s no combination of words, I could put on the back of a postcard. No song that I could sing but I can try for your heart.”

 

 Chanyeol sings, keeping his stare to the other’s eyes.

 

“Our dreams and they are made out of real things like a shoebox of photographs with sepia-toned loving”

 

Chanyeol gives him a smile that Kyungsoo adores so much, the kind of smile that rings his insides with the hollow soft part in one of his cheeks that sucks in all his worries. Chanyeol started walking and the other follows him looking down due to the attention they were getting.

“Love is the answer at least for most of the questions in my heart like “why are we here?” and “where do we go?” and “how come it’s so hard?”. It’s not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving.”

Chanyeol stops walking together with his strums as he faces the shy boy with his smile he couldn’t hold back. He holds Kyungsoo’s face to meet his eyes.

“I’ll tell you one thing: It’s always better when we’re together.” 

“Mm...” Chanyeol hums not taking his gaze away as if waiting for something and Kyungsoo lets out a breath and started singing.

“It’s always better when we’re together, Yeah look at them stars when we’re together.” 

Reciprocating the intensity in Chanyeol’s round eyes returning a smile as they sang together blending to each other’s voice.

 

“That’s my boy.” Chanyeol whispers.

“Well it’s always better when we’re together. Yeah, it’s always better when we’re together…” 

Their voices come together forming a wonderful melody that fills the hallway with so much warmth despite the weather.

Kyungsoo tears his gaze away and starts snapping his slim fingers together as he steps according to every tap of Chanyeol to his ukulele.

“And all of these moments, just might find their way into my dreams tonight. But I know that they’ll be gone when the morning light sings and brings new things for tomorrow night you see that they’ll be gone too, too many things I had to do.”

Chanyeol can’t help but pin his stare to the boy on his side as their bodies move to the beat they're coming up.

“But if all of these dreams might find their way into my day-to day scene. I’d be under the impression I was somewhere in between with only two just me and you. Not so many things we got to do or place we got to be we’ll sit beneath the mango tree.”

“Yeah it’s always better when we’re together...” as Kyungsoo looks up to him with a more relaxed smile.

“Mmm we’re somewhere in between together... Well, it’s better when we’re together”

“Yeah it’s always better when we’re together...”

A smile just like when they’re inside his studio or in his room or on the other as they hug each other’s warmth, it’s the same. Chanyeol can feel his heart swelling with so much bliss to the new found confidence of his partner.

Chanyeol lets go of his instrument putting it on a bench as he joins Kyungsoo in snapping fingers making a much more natural beats in between.

“I believe in memories they look so, so pretty when I sleep” 

Kyungsoo starts with his velvety voice that fills Chanyeol’s ears.

“Hey now and when I wake up, you look so pretty sleeping next time to me.” 

Chanyeol retorts as he holds Kyungsoo’s hand and twirls him around. Kyungsoo hits his shoulder but gives him a smile.

 

"But there is not enough time, and there is no, no song I could sing...” 

They're blending so well, knowing each other’s competence and he holds Kyungsoo’s waist as they continue dancing to their own beat striding the hallway almost nearing the end.

“And there is no combination of words, I could say” 

as Chanyeol pulls him closer as he brushes their noses together.

“But I will still tell you one thing.. We’re better together.” 

They gave each other a smile as the claps around startles them pulling them out of their own world.

 

“Good job bub.” and Kyungsoo can settle with this.

 

-

 

They went home immediately after their classes with Chanyeol tugging Kyungsoo’s hand.

 

“Do you have a spare time?” Kyungsoo stifles a giggle. 

 

“Even if I say I don’t have, you still wouldn’t let me go.”

 

He said as he lifts their hands linked together to support his statement. Chanyeol smiles, gives him a peck on his nose and reciprocates him a childlike smile.

  
“You’re exceptional out there...” The taller commends proudly but the other looks down again not used to praises.

“You’re just saying that to boost me…” he retorts.

Chanyeol stops walking and Kyungsoo looks up to him expecting a furious face but instead he's welcome by a sweet smile.

  
“Don’t make yourself do what the world needs, make yourself do what makes you alive…” Chanyeol said as he squeezes Kyungsoo’s little hand.

“Music makes you alive, your smile and the shine in your eyes, your passion and that’s what the world needs...”

Kyungsoo is overwhelmed by the words as if this is what he needed to hear his whole life. He is drowning himself to the words persistently running in his head when the giant tugs him.

 

“We’re here!”

 

A woman comes out of the door as if she knows well who owns that booming voice.

“Is that your mom?”

“Nah she’s my stalker...” Chanyeol said as he scrunches his face and Kyungsoo is disturbed by the statement.

But the moment they went in to the gate Chanyeol runs like an excited retriever showering the woman with kisses as the other giggles with so much delight and Kyungsoo felt relieved by the lovely sight, feeling stupid for not getting the sarcasm.

She returns the hug and her eyes falls to Kyungsoo. The woman gives him a smile, the smile that perfectly mirrors with the puppy who buries himself to his mom’s hug.

“Come in.” as she signals him a wave telling him he’s welcome.

Kyungsoo looks around the house with lots of different picture frames, with countless numbers of contagious smiles and memories around the places. Everything feels homey, something you would love to jump into after school. No wonder Chanyeol is a warm person.

“Mom, this is Do Kyungsoo my music partner.” as he looks at Kyungsoo and smiles.

“Go to your room and I’ll just bring your food there...”

The taller acts like a small baby around his mom, gesturing cutesy asking for affection and Kyungsoo’s heart swells. They went upstairs and as he opens his room, Kyungsoo's taken aback of how much this giant loves music. He has a computer with set of microphones, beat box and series of technologies used for arranging songs but what catches his eyes is the closed piano with a cloth over it.

Chanyeol opens his computer and waits for it to load. He fishes his phone out and takes his ukulele to its own stand as he sets his acoustic guitar in his embrace.

_“Way back in to love...”_

Kyungsoo's face beams up but the other seems troubled as he finds the chords while listening to it meticulously. He soon let goes of his acoustic guitar and walks to his computer as if finding a melody that will fit in. Kyungsoo settles in Chanyeol’s bed as he still eyes the big instrument that seems long uninhibited, far from everything in this house. He felt the bed dipped down as a weight settles again and embraces his guitar.

Anxiousness screams on Chanyeol’s face.

“Kyungsoo can you sing the chorus...” Chanyeol said but didn’t spare a glance to the other.

“Chanyeol, let’s try something new…” Kyungsoo didn’t get a respond as the other's still busy strumming.

He huffs and gives it a try

“I think it would sound perfectly with that piano...” as he points the instrument on the side but soon realized it was a wrong decision when the other meets his eyes.

 

“No.”

 

and curiosity seeps in.

 

“We can at least give it a try...”

 

Silence took over, Chanyeol marches his way to the piano as he takes the cloth off of it with pile of things falling and the taller cared less. He started hitting the keys and it’s evident that he knows how to play it. He’s good at it but there’s something lacking and Kyungsoo observes thoroughly

“It’s the worse right?”

“No, it’s just because you’re not hitting the black keys.”

Silence kills Kyungsoo with guilt so he makes his words sound more convincing.

 

“It’s not the worse okay, it’s just that without the black keys it seems like something is missing to the piece.”

“Exactly.”

 

Kyungsoo was startled by Chanyeol’s outburst, far from the sweet voice he always use to the other.

“I lost my black keys with the person who taught me how important it is...”

A tear falls in Chanyeol’s eye as he puts his palm on his face, covering it and Kyungsoo’s now in despair for insisting. He is about to apologize when a low serious voice, he almost didn’t recognize, took over the hush.

 

“You can go home. I’ll be arranging this and give you a call when everything’s fine...”

 

He looks up at Kyungsoo, the other felt the shiver inside as he can’t seem to read the eyes that were once very expressive. He takes his bag on the floor slowly, seeing the things that fell from Chanyeol’s piano a while ago when he took the cloth off, clueless of the photo that fell inside his bag.

 

Kyungsoo's waiting for Chanyeol to stop him but the silence seems deafening and he wasn’t able to hear it.

 

-

 

It’s been 2 weeks and Kyungsoo’s staring in his phone for he hasn’t got any call or even a text from Chanyeol. He clicks the screen just to check, even with the ringtone on, he still tries. Kyungsoo tried to distract himself through school stuff and his part-time job but in the end of the day he feels empty rather than tired.

Someone knocks and comes in to his room

“You look sick Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun went close to him as he touches the boy’s forehead.

“Your temperature’s normal. What’s wrong?” and Kyungsoo just looks at him, drown with words but nothing comes out. He knows he owes the other an apology for keeping his identity to him.

 

“Baekhyunie, I’m sorry.” he said in a low whisper.

 

“For what?” questions are seen in his best friends face.

 

“The voice you heard at the hallway, singing. It was mine.”

 

He can hear the gasp coming from the other and he closes his eyes, too scared to see the disbelief in his best friend’s face.

 

“Chanyeol and I have been practicing for almost two months now...”

The bed shakes as he felt the other’s grip

 

“..And that makes you?” Baekhyun’s eyes are shining, far from what Kyungsoo’s been expecting.

 

Kyungsoo's taken aback with the question that he never once thought of deciphering. 

 

“We’re…” as he frowns looking at Baekhyun’s eyes remembering how Chanyeol introduced him to his mom,

 

“We’re music partners...” he said, sounding like questioning his own words. But he never had the chance to talk about it with Chanyeol, maybe he can never and coming to that thought makes him sick like something inside him's breaking.

“Music partners neither hold hands nor kiss. Kyungsoo, you just apologized for lying...” and Baekhyun can see how troubled his best friend is.

 

“Little man, what are you doing here wrapping yourself with a blanket instead of defying what’s your label with the man you love since god knows what age you were...”

 

“I can’t, I made him sad.”

 

“Making yourself sad too won’t change anything. You’re one question away from your dream so stand up, wash yourself and talk to him..”

 

As his best friend rush into his cabinet pulling out a nice shirt together with pants and gives him a smile. For the first time this week Kyungsoo grins as he goes and gets himself ready.

 

Everything was a rush and the next thing he knew, he is in front of Chanyeol’s house knocking. The door was opened by the same woman that reminds him of Chanyeol. She looks very beautiful up close with her warm smile and Chanyeol’s blessed to actually mirror this beauty.

He was tugged in and asked to sit on a couch. The house is dim, far from how he remembers it. He hugs his bag tighter as Chanyeol’s mom goes out of the kitchen with a tray in her hand and the other with sealed cookies.

“Here take this, eat it while you study...”

Kyungsoo smiles shyly, he opens his bag to put the cookies in when he sees a photo he’s sure wasn’t his. He takes it out and Chanyeol’s mom peeks in.

 

“Oh how did you have that?”

 

“I’m sorry I think it fell in to my bag when Chanyeol took the cloth off of the piano last time...”

 

The woman looks up to him with a glint in her eyes and smile now fading.

 

“Did he play the piano?”

 

“He did and the next minute he is in rage. I’m here to apologize, I haven’t seen him for 2 weeks”

 

Kyungsoo misses him but he can’t blurt it out for he can feel his tears about to burst out too.

 

“When he was kid, he saw a grand piano in a store and plays with it. He worked hard to learn it by ears and not by note. One time he seems frustrated because his little fingers couldn’t grasp in to hit the black keys and his dad helped him. He hits the black keys for Chanyeol and the little boy smiles as bright as the sunshine.”

 

He listens to every word, setting his eyes to her as she smiles in return.

 

“He started to fall in love with music and too much of something is bad. Chanyeol took music competitions seriously and there comes a point we wouldn’t let him because as he excels to this, he’s forgetting his studies. But nothing can stop his passion, so he still joined contests and one day his father goes out to pick him up in the venue but a drunk driver bumped onto his car. Chanyeol lost his dad that night”

 

"..and from that night he never played the piano again"

 

Kyungsoo can feel his heart breaking upon hearing the story. It was a nightmare that he reminded Chanyeol as he lets him do something he’s been running away for a long time now.

 

“No one blames him for our lost and that is why he blames himself. His dad was his black keys and without it he will never sound the same.”

 

Tears falling to his mom’s eyes and all Kyungsoo feels is emptiness. He thought of things he can do to return the music to him.

 

“Can you help me do something?” He comes close to the woman as he gives her a hug and an encouraging smile.

 

-

 

Chanyeol comes home late at night, almost dawn, and he was greeted by a dark house. What breaks his heart is to see his mom sleeping on the sofa, seem waiting for him. He’s been lost the whole week and even though how much he wanted to go back he doesn’t know how to get rid of his nightmare to his black keys. He goes upstairs to get a blanket and puts it around his mom.

 

Chanyeol gives her a kiss and whispers

 

“I’m sorry you’re alone…” as he chokes in his sobs trying to keep in the noises that might wake his mom up.

 

He goes to his room as he eyes his piano on the side and sees a note he assumes was for him. He lessens the distance and he's surprise to see what’s written

 

“Open it and call me when you're ready to play it again for me.”

 

He lifts the cover off and was taken aback seeing the black keys painted white. He can feel his tears pooling on the side of his eyes as he lets out the sobs he’s been holding a while ago. He takes his phone out and gives the other a call as he calms his breathing.

 

Three rings and he was answered by Kyungsoo,

 

“Chanyeol?” and the giant looks down on his piano, sliding his hands on it.

 

He can hear the other shuffle from the other line clueless that Kyungsoo was just on the other room.

 

“I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol’s voice breaking, knowing his nightmare is not Kyungsoo’s fault at all and he is surprise to hear his door open. Revealing the man he misses so much.

 

“I missed you.” Kyungsoo said in a low murmur and Chanyeol’s thanking god he had his phone to hear it.

 

Kyungsoo takes the seat next to him as Chanyeol puts his finger on the keys with a smile. He looks at the keys one more time and Kyungsoo holds his waist tight, squeezing it, sending encouragement to the other.

 

The sound of the keys starts to eat the silence as Kyungsoo closes his eyes listening how wonderful it sounds. How this music Chanyeol’s making, lets you define the word beautiful without the sense of sight.

 

**(Fix You- Tyler Ward and Boyce Avenue)**

 

“When your try your best but you don’t succeed, when you get what you want but not what you need. When you feel so tired but you can’t sleep, stuck in reverse.” 

 

Kyungsoo starts to hum as he looks at the tears falling from Chanyeol’s tired eyes. He sings for the other,

 

"And tears start streaming down your face, when you lose something you can’t replace. When you love someone but it goes to waste, could it be worse?” 

As he slips his finger to one key Chanyeol’s not hitting taking in the texture of the white paint he puts in it.

 

“Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones”  as they blend their voices in and they sound as if they practiced this before.

 

“And I will try to fix you.” 

He continues to hit every keys and not skipping any of it anymore. As if it was his first time to learn how to play it again and Kyungsoo thought of it right, that it will sound better together.

 

"High up above or down below, when you're too in love to let it go but if you never try you'll never know just what’s you're worth.”

 

"Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you.”

 

Chanyeol sings every word as if he’s telling Kyungsoo all the sadness he’s been keeping inside. Kyungsoo listens carefully taking in every word as if it’s his favorite story he would love to hear every day even he knew how it would end.

 

“Tears stream down on your face when you lose something you cannot replace.”

“Tears streams down on your face and I...” 

 

Their voice blends so well as if Kyungsoo helps Chanyeol to tell the hidden words inside his heart.

“

Tears steam down on your face I promise you I will learn from my mistakes. Tears stream down on your face and I…”

 

Chanyeol with his tears still falling from his beautiful eyes, focuses on hitting the last few keys to end the song. Feeling the nostalgia seeping into his soul, of how this instrument made him fall in love and broke his heart. 

 

He felt a finger tracing the side of his face and the smaller rests his chin on his shoulder as he sings.

 

“Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones.”

“And I will try to fix you” 

 

Those last six words were enough to make him smile. As he dips his head down and kisses the other’s forehead, down to his nose and to his lips. The kiss is slow and gentle as if they have all the time on the world. Kyungsoo breaks the kiss and buries his face into Chanyeol’s neck.

 

“I love it when you’re composing in the morning with your guitar but I love the 3 am version of you. So vulnerable, honest and real...” Kyungsoo said in between of pepper kisses on Chanyeol’s neck.

 

Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo’s leg and made him sit on his lap as they look at each other’s eyes. They’re in the right age and falling in love when the timing is right feels so good. He yanks down the smaller’s head to kiss him deep making him feel all the words he has inside.

 

Kyungsoo lets Chanyeol take dominance because it feels so good to follow the lead of the other. It as if he knows how to make the smaller's heart burst as Chanyeol snakes his hand inside Kyungsoo’s shirt. Kyungsoo moans and decided to put his hand on the other’s jaw.

 

“What are we?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes open, looking straight to the questioning eyes.

 

“You’re my music partner..” and Kyungsoo felt something inside him ripping as the other gives him a peck,

 

“..my better half..” gives him again a kiss

 

“..my savior..” and another kiss,

 

“You’re my wave length..” 

Chanyeol gives him another kiss, more lingering, more passionate and Kyungsoo can feel the other’s smile in between their kiss. 

 

The taller slides Kyungsoo down on his back slowly as he kisses him gently. He takes Kyungsoo’s shirt off as well as his and wraps the other legs around his waist. Chanyeol intertwines their fingers as he rubs their hard on together. Few thrusts and they’re gasping as Kyungsoo let goes of his hold and grips on his shoulder.

 

The other stops humping when the hands are now pulling their sweatpants off as he sees the bliss smile the other gives.

 

“Are you okay with it?”

 

“You got me right?”

 

And Chanyeol smiles as he showers the other with kisses all over his face, down to his neck, tracing everything as if memorizing it. When his head’s on the level of Kyungsoo’s groin he gives it a peck and slides his pants off with his underwear. Chanyeol palms it and spreads the precum as he slides his tongue, so excited to hear Kyungsoo’s moans. The other is squirming to too much pleasure drowning them as he tangles his fingers with the locks of Chanyeol’s hair.

 

When Kyungsoo’s hard enough, Chanyeol nips into Kyungsoo’s thighs leaving marks that dictate his territory. He goes up again to kiss Kyungsoo sweetly as he slips his sweatpants off of him too.

 

He asks Kyungsoo to lick on his fingers to make it nice and wet as he slips in to Kyungsoo’s hole knuckle deep. The other seems surprised and lets out a yelp while Chanyeol’s sliding it slowly. Minutes after, three fingers were in with ease and Chanyeol took that as a signal as he spreads his precum on his sex.

 

“Are you ready? I’ll take this slow.” 

The smaller nods as he closes his eyes and the other kisses him trying to distract him from the pain.

 

Chanyeol kisses him passionately but Kyungsoo still lets out a scream a little too loud as he feels so full but so good. The taller kisses his neck and his adam’s apple.

 

“Please scream for me, I want to hear my favorite voice.”

 

The petite man under smiles and lets out the moans Chanyeol loves to hear with his brows scrunching and eyes closed tight.

 

Soon enough, after settling for a slow pace the other’s expression is changing into pleasure.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes opens and whispers, “Faster.”

 

Chanyeol takes his command and pins the other’s legs and fastens his pace making both of them drown into ecstasy of pleasure. He kisses Kyungsoo’s lips desperately in between gasps as if it was his medicine.

 

He rolls their position and lets the smaller take the pace he wants. He is beautiful whether he’s singing with sparkles in his eyes or when he’s on top of Chanyeol, bouncing whole beauty revealed with his eyes closed.

 

Minutes after Kyungsoo’s legs are shaking and Chanyeol can feel the other’s tiredness as he slides his hands to other pulling him down on top of his body.

He gives Kyungsoo a deep kiss massaging the other’s worked up legs as he thrusts up. He hugs him actively burying himself deep into other while he observes the beauty in the other’s pleasured face as he hits and hits to the other’s prostate that made them come together in no time.

 

“I can’t wait to debut and achieve all my dreams with you..” Chanyeol said with a sleepy voice

 

“I can’t wait to sing with you.” Kyungsoo said with a smile and this one of the best thing they have done together.

 

\--

 

One week left before their performance and they are sitting on their practice room waiting for their coach that will give them the final song they’ll be singing for the contest. His way of coaching is out of this world and Kyungsoo learned a lot from this, through it he fell in love deeper to music.

 

Kyungsoo's day dreaming was interrupted by his phone beep. He takes a glimpse and puts it back in his pocket just in time as their coach goes in.

 

“Here is the piece I arranged for you guys.” Coach Kim’s smiling from ear to ear and added “I’m sure you’ll go far together”

 

Kyungsoo can feel his cheeks heat up from the sudden compliment and realizes he’s a week away from his dream. A dream he once built when he was a kid peeking on a tree, watching a bubbly boy playing his ukulele. A dream that maybe shallow for the others but for him, that means the world.

 

Coach Kim went out giving them time to practice the song on their own.

 

“Like I’m gonna lose you.” Chanyeol reads and Kyungsoo could only smile.

 

The genre of the song is nowhere unfamiliar to both of them with Chanyeol now plucking the right strings to come up to a beautiful melody. Kyungsoo starts to sing every word and communicates through the eyes of his partner. The one in guitar seems to enjoy the harmony they mustered as time goes by. They’re perfectly in synch ever since, and they will make sure that the listeners would feel the sincerity of every lyric.

 

The song comes to an end and Kyungsoo’s eyes stay closed when he felt the latter’s lips lingering to his forehead, to his nose and whispers,

 

 “So good” as he opens his eyes to be welcomed by a sweet smile."

 

-

Days passed quickly and they’re a night away from their performance. They’re on their way home on each other’s side, comfortable with the silence when they heard the loud roar from the sky.

 

The rain starts to pour and Kyungsoo’s searching his umbrella from his bag but he can’t seem to find it. The drops are getting heavy as he can see that Chanyeol is starting to panic tugging the smaller’s hand but the other tries to shrug the hold away.

 

“Why?” Chanyeol asked with a deep frown on his face but Kyungsoo laughs.

 

“My mom told me once that if it’s raining, you have to find your umbrella but if you don’t have an umbrella might as well enjoy the rain...”

 

“But you might lose your voice...”

 

“Oh no” Kyungsoo fakes a gasp and Chanyeol laughs as he slides his hand into the other with a much more relaxed grip. They're skipping on their way home and the two can feel each other’s shiver but nonetheless their smiles make them warm.

 

Chanyeol’s mom welcomes them and huffs upon seeing their wet frames with droplets trickling down their bangs.

 

“Go shower upstairs and I’ll bring you hot chocolate to warm you up.” and they immediately went up with a fast pace due to the unbearable coldness.

 

“You shower here in my room, the towel's in the first cabinet and I’ll fix your clothes outside.”

“What about you?” Kyungsoo asks in between his teeth chattering.

“I’ll shower down stairs...” He assures the other with a smile and settles the clothes he’s so sure would be too big but nevertheless could warm the other.

 

Chayeol takes a thirty minute shower and as he walks out of the bathroom, he bumps into her mom with a smile that he’s so aware mirrors his.

 

“Here’s your hot choco.”

“Thank you mom.”

He grins and is about to walk out but she didn’t take her stare away.

“Yes mom?”

“You’re glowing son, I’m stun.” Chanyeol laughs with a question on his face but before he can ask, the other signals him to go upstairs.

“Warm your sunshine now.” as she points a finger onto his room and the other just gives in.

 

Chanyeol can feel his head throbbing but as he stands in front of his door, he can hear the other humming and that eases him in. He pushes the door open, walks in and puts the tray on his night stand. Chanyeol fishes his medicine box on the side while Kyungsoo’s holding their piece in his hand. Chanyeol scans his whole body with his clothes too baggy for his small frame, the neckline, too wide that exposes his collarbone and narrow shoulder.

Kyungsoo starts singing the lyrics with his velvety voice making it sound smooth that distracts the other’s daze and looks up to him. He smiles and the taller settles in the bed too, trying to blend in to the other’s voice sounding more harmonized with each other.

 

Kyungsoo savors the moment, he’s been waiting for this for a long time and he doesn’t care what happens after the performance. All he knows is that he’s one sleep away from his dream duet. Kyungsoo phone's vibrating on his side taking his attention; he peeks in and locks it before throwing it on the side.

 

He listens well as Chanyeol sings his verse. They’re singing it with no instrument and just their hums taking over the silence.

 

Chanyeol settles in between Kyungsoo’s legs and leans in to the smaller’s chest. He listens to Kyungsoo’s voice as he sips in his drink and swallows in the medicine to get rid of his head ache. The other seems to get the discomfort of the one leaning and so he starts massaging Chanyeol’s head. He can hear Chanyeol’s sigh and starts blending with his voice.

 

The song comes to an end and each other’s breathing is the only sound present.

 

“Kyungsoo.”

 

“Hmm.” the smaller hums while massaging the other’s headache away.

 

“The past few day, you’re always free…” Chanyeol didn’t know how to form his question but Kyungsoo gets what the other meant was his part time job.

 

“I skipped it...”

“Why?”

“..Because I’m focusing to my dream.” Chanyeol smiles with his eyes still closed feeling the soft traces of Kyungsoo’s fingertips,

 

“To be a singer?” Chanyeol asks.

“To sing with you.” Kyungsoo answers sincerely that makes Chanyeol’s heart jump.

 

Chanyeol stands up feeling the headache subsides with the help of the other’s touch.

 

He stares to Kyungsoo with a smile.

 

“What?” Kyungsoo blurts out.

 

Chanyeol roams his eyes to the latter’s face as he says softly,

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

The smaller giggles as he tries to be playful and responds,

“

I’m not… I’m just a charming boy.” as he tilts his head doing his best to allure the other.

 

Chanyeol’s face inching in closer to him as he feels the finger sliding on his exposed skin. Kyungsoo fakes a gasp putting his hands over his body, acting like protecting himself,

 

 “Oh no, don’t.” he whispers as he gives him a teasing smile.

 

Chanyeol lets out a booming laugh and the other tugs his head, kissing the taller deep.

 

They’re kissing in synch just like when they sing with their little moans that sounds perfect to each other’s ear. Chanyeol can say he knows well the smaller’s sensitive areas that can make him hit the notes. He starts to nip the other’s shoulder and tugs Kyungsoo’s thighs to lie him down with his lips still nipping the heated skin. Kyungsoo’s moans were getting uncontrollable and so Chanyeol attaches their lips back.

 

“I can’t afford to lose my favorite voice, please refrain your screams.”

 

Chanyeol whispers and kisses every part of him that almost made it impossible for Kyungsoo to stop his cries.

 

Chanyeol slides the smaller’s pants off and gets a petroleum jelly on the night stand to lessen the pain for the smaller. It’s still painful but Kyungsoo bears it in as he sees a pleasing sight on top of him peppering him kisses.

When he’s well-adjusted Chanyeol slides himself in and the other’s gripping tight on his shoulder. He observes the face of the smaller taking it as an indication, waiting for the pleasure to radiate to his partner.

 

When a smile starts to appear to the man under, Chanyeol takes his pace capturing the lips of the other, swallowing the moans that he composes, his most favourite composition out of all. The composition he would love to hear over and over again.

 

They both reach their highs with a smile as Chanyeol rolls in his side, both of them catching their breaths.

 

He tugs Kyungsoo and squeezes him into his warmth. Chanyeol places the duvet over the two of them and he feels the other tangling their legs together. Few minutes after he can feel the breathing of Kyungsoo stabilizing that indicates he's already asleep.

 

\--

 

They woke up still into each other’s hold when they realized that they’re running late. Chanyeol stands up getting a towel together with his clothes and Kyungsoo does the same. As Chanyeol goes out of the door he kicks into paper bags with notes on it,

 

“I’m sure you’ll both look good on this. Good luck in your performance. Bring the good news home.”

 

He opens both to check the shirt that belongs to the other. Chanyeol goes in again to gives the paper bag to Kyungsoo. The other’s reading something in his phone as he immediately puts it away upon seeing Chanyeol and he is about to go in the bathroom.

 

“Mom said you should wear this.”

 

Chanyeol smiles and Kyungsoo’s overwhelmed.

 

“Oh thank you.”

 

“And she asks us to bring the good news home.”

Kyungsoo tears his gaze to the paper bag to meet Chanyeol’s. Worries are easily seen to his round eyes and Chanyeol pushes him in to the shower room and gives him a kiss before closing the door.

It took them an hour to get ready and they’re bustling on their way.

Chanyeol’s guitar bag is in his grip with Kyungsoo’s small hand on the other. They ride a cab which gives them a twenty minute travel time.

They’re both wearing black turtle neck with coats over it that makes them both stunning and head turners. Kyungsoo hates it but he has to get use of it as he feels the squeeze from his partner.

They leave their things on the waiting room and eats with the other participants. Kyungsoo looks around the room; his thoughts were distracted when he hears a deep voice,

“The room is prone to echoes.” Chanyeol is right because the room is too wide and the walls were too huge, so it will really cause an echo but nonetheless he prays this wouldn’t ruin their performance.

 

They go back to the waiting room after eating and Chanyeol sees his guitar broken on the floor. Maybe someone bumped it and fell hard in the ground. Chanyeol can feel his heart pounds as he holds his guitar praying the impossible to be possible but that’s too much to ask.

Chanyeol sees a beat box only to realize that it’s also broken and same goes to the piano with some of the keys gone. Chanyeol trips over as he falls on the floor and hears the other’s laugh echoes in the room. That’s when he remembers Kyungsoo’s presence and he meets the smaller’s eyes who’s still laughing.

 

“Yah!” Chanyeol says, jokingly reprimanding the other for laughing in the situation. The laugh still going on, with the petite figure vibrating with his voice.

 

“What?” He asks as he smiles to Kyungsoo but soon gone when he hears the laughs turn into sobs.

 

Kyungsoo’s laughter turns into tears that takes Chanyeol aback. Kyungsoo’s anxiety seeping in his skin for he knows a lot of people will be watching and the given circumstances are hard to overcome.

 

Chanyeol stands up and envelopes the sobbing figure. He sways their bodies together as he hums him the song that once took his breath away,

 

**(Can’t Help Falling In Love- Marie Digby)**

 

“Wise men say only fools rush in but I can’t help falling in love with you” and the other laughs.

 

He soothes Kyungsoo’s back feeling the his small body shiver.

 

"Share my stay would it be a sin If I can’t help falling in love with you..”

 

The figure’s finally relaxing into his touch.

 

“Take my hand, take my whole life too for I can’t help falling in love with you. Like a river flows surely to the sea darling so it goes something’s are meant to be…” 

 

The sobs subsided and Chanyeol holds his face in between his hands as he wipes the tears away.

 

“For I can’t help falling in love with you…”

 

He sings the songs until the end, sounding like assuring the other than singing.

 

“My dad once said that there is one thing that no instrument can surpass...”

 

Kyungsoo looks up to him and Chanyeol gives him a smile.

 

“..and it’s the human voice, let’s use it.”

 

Kyungsoo heaves a sigh; he can still feel his phone vibrating in his pocket but he ignores it and buries himself to Chanyeol’s hold.

 

“Do Kyungsoo and Park Chanyeol in five minutes..”

 

Kyungsoo stares at his partner as if asking relief.

 

“I trust you, so trust me.” and Kyungsoo nods letting the heaven take over.

 

They sit next to each other, no instruments in their embrace, just little nervous smiles. Chanyeol takes risk and asks to put the microphone lower trusting the echoes to be in his favour.

 

The people look taken aback by the absence of his guitar that has been his trademark ever since.

 

“You ready?” Chanyeol whispers but his voice bouncing to the walls.

 

“Hmm.” Kyungsoo answers.

 

Kyungsoo meets the other’s eyes finding the urge to start.

 

**(Like I’m Gonna Lose You- Us The Duo)**

 

Chanyeol starts to snap his fingers, “1 2 3 4 5 6, 1 2 3 4 5 6.. Go”

 

“I found myself dreaming, in silver and gold like a scene from a movie.”

 

“That every broken heart knows.” 

 

Chanyeol blends in to the last words.

 

The taller snapping his fingers to give him a sound that will dance to Kyungsoo’s voice, feeling the sound blending into the lines,

 

“We were walking on moonlight, and you pulled me close. Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone.”

 

“I woke up in tears, with you by my side. A breath of relief and I realized no, we're not promised tomorrow.”

 

The taller uses his deep voice to make up beats that compliments so well to his partner’s voice. The sounds Chanyeol is making are better than any instruments as the echo compliments to their acapella.

“So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you, And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted 'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time.”  
 

“So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you” 

Kyungsoo looks at the other as if saying the words to him.

 

Chanyeol can see the audience’s expressions, some eyes are almost bulging out and mostly jaw dropped. He starts to sing his part with fingers still snapping.

 

“In the blink of an eye, just a whisper of smoke, you could lose everything.”

 

“The truth is you never know.”  his smile grows upon hearing Kyungsoo’s voice blending.

 

“So I'll kiss you longer baby, any chance that I get. And I’ll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets” 

Kyungsoo leads the blending as Chanyeol adjusts his voice and the melody they’re making is a masterpiece. Chanyeol realizes that their voices sound like each other’s long lost company and singing together is the greatest final touch to their soul.

“Let's take our time to say what we want, here's what we got before it's all gone cause no, we're not promised tomorrow.” 

They’re putting both power vocals to make a work of art as if this is their last piece.

This song is for his dream to sing with Park Chanyeol and also this song is for Park Chanyeol to get his dream singing career.

“So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you, i'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye. Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted ‘cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time...” 

 

Chanyeol could see the bliss into Kyungsoo’s face and by far this is the most powerful performance he ever had.

 

“So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you.” 

 

A lot of phone cameras recording them, capturing the two people that are creating these beautiful voices.

They did freestyle with Chanyeol beat boxing and Kyungsoo compliments it with a mixture of soft beat boxing and hum. The audience lets out a “wow” and few claps as they reaches the last chorus singing every word carefully in a low voice.

“So I'm gonna love you..” “I’m gonna love you” Chanyeol smiles at him as he second voice.

“like I'm gonna lose you” “like I’m gonna lose you…”

“I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye.” Chanyeol snaps his finger with his beats getting faster telling Kyungsoo to give it their all.

Chanyeol signals him to make his voice louder and Kyungsoo obeys hearing how powerful it sounds.

“Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time...”

“So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you” 

Their voices blend in as they end it with a satisfying piece.

 

The room goes silent and the slow claps start to echo to the room. Kyungsoo looks up and sees everyone up in their feet with the clap now roaring the whole place.

 

Kyungsoo scans the room only to see the pair of eyes that makes his heart stops. He gives the audience more bows and excuses himself.

Kyungsoo can feel the shiver of his body and he doesn’t know if it’s because of his anxiety on getting attention or because he has to face the things he’s been running away the past months.

 

He was interrupted with his thinking when a hand tugs him. Kyungsoo is surprise to see the face he’s been running away the past two months

 

“Do Kyungsoo, why the fuck, are you here?”

Kyungsoo pins his gaze to the floor.

 

“You’re supposed to be in the building, singing your last audition piece to debut..” as the smaller shakes his head trying to hold in the tears gathering in his eyes.

The calls and messages he shrugs off the past few days were from the company reminding him about his audition.

 

“You don’t understand..”

 

Kyungsoo hears the door open,

 

“You’re about to debut?” a low voice asks with confusion clear to it.

 

“And he throws it away for this stupid event” The scout throws his hand and walks away.

 

 Kyungsoo’s body starts to give in knowing that this whole deal of joining the contest is to have a chance to be a trainee.

 

Chanyeol’s love for music leads him to the dream of being a trainee and debut to be an artist. He works hard day and night arranging their music to lead both of them to their dream but here’s Do Kyungsoo having it for a long time and throws it away.

 

“Wow, how long have I’ve been stupid?”

 

Kyungsoo’s sobs and Chanyeol’s ragged breathing are the only sound in the room.

 

Chanyeol shakes his head feeling betrayed by the person he loves this whole time. Something inside him is ripping as he tries to blurt out his feelings.

 

“I’m such an idiot for actually directing you on what to do, bossing you around, giving you instructions when this person was an actual trainee, having the place that everyone dreams, the place that I dreamt.” He laughs with the sound of bitterness screaming.

 

“I’m such an idiot..” Chanyeol repeats.

“You’re not...”

 

The taller lets out a mocking sound.

 

“It’s funny how everyone has an actual dream, seeing themselves being a doctor, or a chef, or a policeman” and Kyungsoo points at Chanyeol “...or be an artist”

 

“A lot of people telling me that many would kill just to have my advantage, but you know what, I have one dream"

 

"..and it’s to sing a duet with a boy I once saw in a waiting shed strumming his ukulele that comes along with his youthful voice, who helps everyone whether an old lady or stray animal..”

 

“And one day that person who helps everyone asks for my help. I wasn’t the person that everyone notices but I was the person he noticed and to me that was everything.”

 

Kyungsoo’s tears won’t stop falling knowing how much of a fool he is as he hears his own words.

 

_“Please forgive me for living my dream as I waste other’s dream for me..”_

 

Chanyeol meets his eyes with an unreadable expression that kills him inside.

 

“So tell me, are you idiot enough?” 

Kyungsoo asks and silence is what answered him. He sighs as he turns around hearing nothing from the other. When he gets off the room, his phone rings as he fishes it out from his pocket, he sees the Caller ID and answers with eyes closed trying to calm himself.

 

“Hello.”

 

“I need a word with you Do Kyungsoo.”

 

The voice that sounds so formal take over his senses as he agrees and walks away without turning his back.

 

  


-

  


  


\--

 

Kyungsoo’s taking his quiet moment as he plays with the microphone in his hands. Everyone around him seems so busy and despite the buzz of people he can still hear how his own heart pounds inside his ribcage.

 

It’s been 3 years since his debut and now he’s holding his concert to Japan, the country he once dreamt of going to. The success was unexpected and Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to go with the flow at first.

 

“Do Kyungsoo” “Do Kyungsoo”

 

He hears it as he lifts his head up to the stage where he’ll do a performance. As if on cue the guitar went in and his seat went up making the screams even louder. His whole body is shaking while he holds the microphone stand, oblivious of the people with him on the stage. Kyungsoo’s dumbfounded with the shout of people as he looks at them with his doe eyes.

 

The strums go on and he knows he missed a lot of beats by now. He took a deep breath and closes his eyes as he lets himself be comforted by the sound of the guitar.

 

He hears the signal.

 

**(Boyfriend- Do Kyungsoo & Park Chanyeol)**

“If I was your boyfriend I’ll never let you go, I can take you to places you’ve never been before”

 

He heard the crowd hush and he doesn’t know if he’ll take it as a good thing or a bad thing but who cares he still sings. He lets himself be drowned by the guitar strings, over powering the silence of the crowd as he lets his voice be laced with it letting it do such art.

 

“Oh you, chilling by the fire eating fondue I don’t know ‘bout me but I know ‘bout you...”

 

The strums of the guitar dancing with his voice knowing so well when to step up, not letting anyone to take over of each other. It was as if this was his own piece, own letters, but this was just their own rendition. He gathers his confidence to have the guts to opens his eyes and peek in to the crowd.

 

"So say hello to falsetto in three, two swag.” 

 

He sees people watching him so close with their eyes glued in him and jaws dropped with their hand phones. He doesn’t know if they were captured nicely for the fans look like spacing out. He can feel the pound of his heart coming like waves again, his fingers slides through the ring in his finger tracing the detail engraved on it as he smiles and his automatic reaction was to look by his side.

 

“I like to be everything you want, Hey Girl let me talk to you.”

 

In time as his guitarist meets his eyes equally knows that his singer was singing that for him. Kyungsoo smiles at his comfort, his partner, his mentor and his boyfriend, none other than _Park Chanyeol_.

 

It’s been 3 years since he received that call. The call that took him aback when he knew he’s not the only one invited to go. As their video went viral and social media going crazy to their harmony.

 

He turns his seat a bit to Chanyeol’s side letting him play with the notes and not minding getting lost for he knows his boyfriend memorizes him well. Chanyeol knows him well from where to nip to make him feel good or where to soothe him after a long day or what to whisper to him when he’s in doubt.

 

“If I was your boyfriend I’ll never let you go…”

 

Music does a lot in his life and after 4 years of training he was able to sing here in front of people watching him intently and supporting him so warmly.

 

Before, he thought that being trainee was enough for he can get an allowance sufficient to let him survive back in school. He even labelled it as a "part time job" rather than an oppurtunity for his dreams but today he smiles to his fans and he knows he made the right choice.

 

“So give me a chance, ‘cause you’re all I need girl spend a week with your boy I’ll be calling you my girlfriend. If I was your man… If I was your man, I’d never leave you girl.”

 

He tries to make an eye contact to the fans and he knows how shaken up he would feel inside again but Kyungsoo cared less. He smiles to the few, letting them know how genuine every words coming out of his mouth. Just like what Chanyeol said once, whenever you’re singing words shouldn’t come out like just plain words because it should come out like a story that will engrave in the heart of your listeners.

 

“If I was your boyfriend, never let you go. Keep you on my arm girl, you’d never be alone...”

 

He wanted to tell his fans that if given a chance, Kyungsoo would love to treat them how a man should. The singer in front of them was singing this song not because it was the trend or he wants to look cool or to gain a lot more fans but he chose this because Kyungsoo wanted to let them know that a man with intentions like this do exist. That if only he will be given a moment to make them special Kyungsoo would and he came up with one idea and it’s through serenading them.

 

“Na na na na na” 

Kyungsoo shakes his head together with every strum of Chanyeol with his toe tapping on the floor and it’s just now that he realized how big his smile was the whole time.

 

“If I was your boyfriend” 

Kyungsoo turns his head again to the man in his side giving him the sweetest smile gathering all the gratefulness inside his heart as he says the last words.

“I’ll never let you go”

 

“I know.” Chanyeol mouths as the light turns off and that was the first time he heard the roar of the crowd back again from the moment he sang.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo’s sitting inside his dressing room with a hand over his crossed legs and the other holding his phone. He was never into SNS, everything he knew about it came from Chanyeol’s random stories to him before they go to sleep. But today was an exception, he just want to check since his giant’s not around to tell him comically about the comments he saw.

 

The make-up artist is retouching his powder when he sneezed and clicked into a random button to his phone.

 

“Oh, your song’s trending worldwide!” The coordi noona beamed at him and when he checks it, it was really on the top of the other trends.

 

The next thing he knew was his coordi noona’s already clicking his screen redirecting to tweets of amusement and pure compliments. Kyungsoo can feel his smile growing and his heart beating faster, but he likes it this way.

 

He heard a knock on his door and ready to jump to Chanyeol when he realized it was his manager.

 

“10 minutes”

 

He nods as he chews his inside lip, the habit he has whenever he’s confused or anxious.

 

“Why is he not going in here?” he whispers to himself and he stood up walking out of his room. Kyungsoo’s half walking and running across the hallway to check on his giant.

 

When he reached Chanyeol’s room, he knew he was right. Chanyeol looks up to him with his crimson red cheeks and glinting eyes.

 

“Bub what’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asks as he reach for Chanyeol sitting on the couch with the smaller standing in front of him. He soothes the taller man’s back while resting his head to Kyungsoo’s tummy.

 

Instead of an answer, he felt Chanyeol’s grip tighten. The smaller man looked down to his partner and sees his solo piece written on a paper,

 

“All of Me”

 

“Wow.” Kyungsoo tried to sound as amused as he can but still Chanyeol didn’t answer.

But Kyungsoo knows, he listens to Chanyeol’s frustration every night on how he wanted to play this song through guitar or the beats he made up instead of the piano.

He knows how Chanyeol pounds his piano keys because it was his nightmare. But Kyungsoo never barged in, instead he listens and waits for him to be okay, waits for him like the way he played again years ago.

He was half asleep last night, back resting at the wall as he felt the rush when he heard the piano playing and Chanyeol singing. No stops, no pounding, no disgruntle, just his voice with the mixture of quite sobs. He’s worried but he let out a breath knowing Chanyeol’s been doing a great job.

 

Kyungsoo takes his hand signaling him stand up and Chanyeol obeys but he still presses his petite boyfriend inside his arms. He’s asking Kyungsoo to rescue him, to take him away from here but his boyfriend knows how much he wanted this and dreamt of this.

 

**(Can’t Help Falling In Love- Marie Digby)**

 

“Wise men say only fools rush in…” As he draws circles on Chanyeol’s back to soothe him.

“..But I can’t help falling in love with you” 

Kyungsoo can feel how the latter relaxes to his touch as he starts swaying their body together, smiling to his effect.

“Share my stay, would it be a sin? If I can’t help falling in love with you..” and he saw the door opens but he lifts his hand signaling “5 minutes” to their manager.

“Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes some things are meant to be...” 

 

He sings as he showers kisses to Chanyeol’s ears, cheeks and neck.

 

“Take my hand...” as he lifts his hand asking for Chanyeol to take it and he was answered with a smile.

“Take my whole life too...” As he puts his big hand into Kyungsoo’s heart and it’s his turn to rest his head to Chanyeol’s chest. “

 

For I can’t help falling in love with you...”

“For I can’t help” 

He looked up to Chanyeol and gives him a chaste kiss. He puts his hand to the latter’s chest and felt how his heart beat relaxes.

“Falling in love with you...”

 

-

 

The tall man takes his seat in front of a grand piano. No Kyungsoo by his side, no plain white keys to cover up his nightmare and he have to overcome this on his own. He took a deep breath as he arranges the papers that serves as his copy and there he sees his long lost photo he doesn’t know actually exist. All he knows is that this is one of the competition he never told his parents about, he fought alone in this one but he was wrong. He wasn’t alone at all, he can clearly see his dad watching him behind the curtains with a proud smile plastered in it.

 

He doesn’t know how long he was stuck looking at his photo but when he went back to his senses he can hear people whispering with worried eyes staring at him. He coughs and started hitting the right keys

 

**(All Of Me- Park Chanyeol)**

 

"Why would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in and you kicking me out.” 

 

For some reason, maybe fate is playing with him as he shakes so hard and his mic is now falling in him. He is panicking trying to hide it holding the mic on one and going on with his piano on the other,

“You got my head spinning no kidding, I can’t pin you down...” 

 

Chanyeol’s holding his composure and Kyungsoo can see his man’s brows furrowed.

“What’s going on in that beautiful mind, I’m on your magical mystery ride…” 

Chanyeol looks up to Kyungsoo from the audience place just perfect for his sight.

“Relax.” he mouthed to his jittery giant and as if a magic, someone actually runs to save his mic stand.

 

“And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me but I’ll be alright…” Chanyeol returns a smile.

 

“My head’s under water but I’m breathing fine, you’re crazy and I’m out of my mind…” and he smiles as he closes his eyes reminiscing all they’ve been through before they reached this stage.

 

“Cause all of me loves all of you. Loves all your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfection.” 

 

On how scared Kyungsoo is, to sing in front of people and how scared he is to play his piano.

 

“Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you. You’re my end and my beginning.” 

 

Chanyeol opens his eyes and looks at Kyungsoo’s place again but all he sees is his father smiling at him clasping his hand the same way on the photo few years ago. He takes the image in and he doesn’t care if he’s delusional.

 

“Give me all of you.” 

He closes his eyes as he lets the music take him. His hands thankfully hitting the right notes. 

“Cards on the table we both showing hearts. Risking it all, though it’s hard.”

 

He opens his eyes once again and now welcomed by Kyungsoo’s gentle expression. “

 

Cause all of me, loves all of you. Loves all your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections.”

“Give your all to me; I’ll give my all to you. You’re my end and my beginning, even when I lose I’m winning” 

 

Kyungsoo’s heart is swelling with so much pride and love. Just like when Chanyeol hums him to sleep or when he back hugs him telling him how excited he is to eat his food or his random calls in the middle of practice to confess just how much he loves him.

 

“Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you ohh” 

as Chanyeol stands up bowing into everyone, meeting Kyungsoo's eyes.

 

Kyungsoo mouths him “I love you” before the lights went out.

 

-

 

And they called it a success as they both bow in front of people with wonderful smiles. They’re holding each other’s hand while their eyes are still pinned to the audience. Everything feels surreal, Kyungsoo slides his fingers to Chanyeol’s as the waves of his audition piece engraved on the other’s ring and the other’s piece is in his, Two wonderful audition piece that brought them here and now he’s so sure he achieved his dream with the love of his life.

 

Music brought them together, Chanyeol once dreamt of being a singer but life gives him Kyungsoo to reach it with him as he helps the other to never limit, never stop and until then Kyungsoo had a dream for himself.

 

“I love you.” Kyungsoo whispers and Chanyeol gives him a smile as the curtain takes over them.

 

“I love you too” and gave him a passionate kiss because his love for Kyungsoo is as deep as his love for music,

 

_It’s Undying._


End file.
